


Glee My Way

by Sevensmommy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is how I would want the show to go from season 1 till the end





	1. Pilot

“Mom do I really have to go to this new school? I won’t know anyone and I will miss all my friends.” MaKayla “Mac” Barrett asked her mom for what had to have been the 100th time that month alone.

 

“Yes sweetheart you do have to go to this new school. I know you are scared of being the new kid but you will make friends at no time.” Gina Barrett told her daughter as she kissed her forehead.

 

“Sure famous last words.” Mac mumbled to her mom.

 

Gina laughed and then they both left their new home and headed to William McKinley 

High School.

 

Will Schuester who was WMHS Spanish teacher and glee club coach was walking into the teacher’s lounge when he heard that the school was getting a new guidance counselor. When he heard this he shook his head. This school never seem to be able to hold a teacher or guidance counselor for more than a month at most.

 

Will walked back out of the lounge when he ran into someone.

 

“Oh I am so sorry.” The voice said and when he heard the voice he thought it sounded familiar to him.

 

When Will looked up he was surprised to see the voice was just who he thought it was. “Gina Barrett?”

 

When Gina looked up she was surprised to see who she was looking at. “Will Schuester. Wow it has been too long.” Gina told him as she tried to hide the fear of him finding out her secret.

 

“Mom, I’m going to be late can we go?” MaKayla said from next to her and when Will heard that he was shocked.

 

“Mom?” Will asked shocked.

 

“Umm yea. Well we should be going to get her to class on time. I will see you around Will.” Gina said as she quickly pulled Mac away from Will and it couldn’t have been fast enough for her liking.

 

Will watched them leave as fast as they could and he couldn’t help but wonder who Gina’s husband is. Seeing them gone he shakes his head and then turns and walks down to Principal Figgins office cause he was going to request the glee club for himself and not let Friggin take it away.

\------------------------------

 

Later that day Rachel Berry was walking out of her class deep in thought on how to save the Glee Club when she bumped into someone. She closed her eyes fearing it was going to be a slushies facial when she heard someone say her name.

 

“Rachel?” The voice said and when Rachel opened her eyes she saw it was her best friend from another school.

 

“MaKayla? Oh thank god it was you.” Rachel said as she hugged her tight.

 

“Why did you looked worried after you bumped into me?” Mac asked after she pulled back from the hug.

 

“Because I am afraid I am not a very popular girl to be friends with.” Rachel said and just before she could say anything else both Mac and Rachel were treated my slushie facials.

 

“What the hell!” Mac yelled after she and Rachel got hit by the cold drinks. She looked right at the boys and girls that did it.

 

“Well lookie here if it isn’t the school freak and she is making friends with the new girl.” Said Quinn Fabray with a smirk on her face.

 

“Oh I hope you were not looking to win anything as a cheerleader and make sure you let Coach Sylvester know that the cheerleader she had gone all the way to Seattle to personal watch and want on her team here sends her regards but is now saying she won’t join the team cause she has bitches on her team who have no problems hurting other people and then laugh about it.” Mac told Quinn as she took Rachel’s arm and they walked down the hall to where her mom was working as the new Guidance Counselor leaving Quinn to watch in horror as she realized she has just cost her team the member Coach S had been raving on and on about that was really going to bring home championships

\----------------------------

Mac and Rachel walked into the guidance office and Gina looked up in shock. She was horrified to see her daughter and her best friend standing in front of her and they were covered in what appeared to be food coloring.

 

“What the hell happened MaKayla?” Gina asked as she walked over to them with 2 towels she kept in the office in case of emergencies.

 

“Well it appears that the popular kids here like to throw slushies at Rachel just for fun and so they did it to both of us just cause I am the new kid hanging with Rachel but I got back at the cheerleaders that did it too cause I told one of them that they can explain to Coach Sylvester why I would not be joining her cheer team now.” Mac told her mom.

When Gina heard this smiled. Mac was always good at telling people off. It made Gina wonder who she got it from her or her father.

 

“Well then Rachel it is so good to see you sweetheart.” Gina told her and then she turned and took the bag that Mac had made for herself for after she finished cheerleading today. “Well since it looks like you won’t be cheering today here put these on and Rachel do you need to go home and change.

 

“No Gina. I am quite use to this happening so I have a change of cloths in my locker. I will just let my other best friend know what happened and he will meet us at the bathroom to help us clean up.” Rachel said as she pulled out her cell. She looked up and saw how Gina and Mac were looking at her. “Oh he is gay and proud of it.” 

 

“Ah k that makes sense now.” Mac said as she and Rachel left to get changed and then go to class.


	2. Don't Let Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of this series. I hope you like it and I am in the processes of changing stuff so I won't always have a quick update for you. Please let me know what you think of it.

“You did what?!” Sue Sylvester yelled at Quinn Fabray.

 

“I didn’t know that it was her that you got to join the team coach I swear. I was just trying to get that freak Rachel Berry and she ended up wearing it too.” Quinn told her.

 

“Well since you saw it fitting to cost us one of the best chances we have of winning this year then you can go to MaKayla and beg her to join the team again and when I say beg I mean do whatever she wants you to do. Do you understand me Fabray?” Sue yelled at her.

 

“Yes coach.” Quinn says and then she walks out of the office.

\---------------

 

“So you are the amazing MaKayla that my best friend here has been talking about?” Kurt Hummel asked as he came walking into the girls bathroom.

 

“And you are the Kurt who is trying to protect my bestie. Thank you for that. Now I understand you are gay and I don’t mind as long as you are a good friend to Rachel then you and I will have no problems.” Mac told him.

 

Kurt nods his head. “I feel the same way about you. Now how about I help you guys get cleaned up so we can head to our glee club for however longer we have it.” Kurt said as they started get cleaned up.

\--------------------

 

Noah “Puck” Puckerman or Puck as he says his name is cause after all only his mother and sister and Rachel Berry are allowed to call him Noah was sitting outside of Sue Sylvester’s office when Quinn came out.

 

“What the hell were you thinking? I told you and everyone else that Rachel was off limits.” Puck yelled at her.

 

“Oh give it up Puck. We all know you had a fling but she is still a freak so we can do what we want to her.” Quinn said as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh really then how about this I know you cheated on Finn with Sam last month and I also know that you are carrying Sam’s kid and not Finn’s so unless you want me to rat you out you will stay away from Rachel.” Puck said as he saw her eyes flash with fear. “Have a good day Fabray.” Puck said as he left her standing there with tears falling down her face.

\------------------

 

Will was standing in the room that was what held the Glee club. He had convinced Figgins to give him Glee. Will loved being back in the Glee club he had missed it so much. Just then Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones and Artie Abrams came walking into the room. When they saw Will standing they got excited.

 

“Does this mean Glee is still here?” Tina asked with her stuttering voice.

 

“Yes. It does but we seem to be missing two of your team members. Does anyone know where Kurt and Rachel are?” Will asked them.

 

“There are in the girls room.” Mercedes told him. When she saw the look on his face she told him the rest. “Rachel was hit with a Slushy in the face so he is helping her clean up.”

 

This did not make Will any less upset. “Does this happen all the time?” He asked them.

 

“Yep. At least twice a day some days more.” Artie told him as he rolled his wheelchair over to the guitars and picked up his.

 

Before anymore could be said Rachel and Kurt came into the room. When they saw Will there they got excited. “I told you guys that Glee would be saved.” Rachel said as she ran to her friends and hugged them.

\-----------

 

MaKayla was at her locker getting her books when she felt someone standing behind her. Without turning around she knew who it was. 

 

“I think I told you to stay away from me so why are you standing behind me?” Mac asked Quinn.

 

Quinn rolls her eyes. “Look Coach Sylvester said I have to do whatever it would take to get you back on the team. So here I am. What will it take to get you back on the team?”

 

When Mac heard this she smirked. “Anything huh? Well for starters you are going to stay away from Rachel and that means her friends too. Then you are going to get some of your friends to join Glee club. Rachel just text me telling me Glee is still open and they need new members so if you get some of your friends and yourself to join then I will come back but that is only if you do what I said. So what do you say?”

 

Quinn knew she had no choice so she nods her head. “Fine. I will see what I can do.”

 

“Well then I don’t come back till you make it happen.” Mac said as she shut her locker door and walked away with a smirk on her face. She knew she was going to love this school.

\-----------

 

Puck came walking into Glee that day. When everyone saw him they held their breath. 

 

“Is there something I can help you with Puck?” Will asked him.

 

Puck nods his head. “Yea I want to join Glee.” Puck said but looked straight into Rachel’s eyes.

 

When Rachel heard this she couldn’t help but get excited but she didn’t let it show. “Why? Why now Noah?”

 

“Cause I was stupid and let the best thing to happen to me go and I know the only way she will take me back is if I show her I am serious about being with her.” Puck told her and at her nod he knew he just made some headway to getting her back.

 

Puck walks to the middle of the Glee room and pull his Guitar from behind his back while Will sat down next to Rachel to hear the song he chose to addition with.

 

Where it began, I can’t begin to know when

But then I know it’s growing strong

Was in the Spring,

And Spring became Summer

We’d believe you’d come along

 

Hands, touching hands, reaching out

Touching me, touching you

Oh, Sweet Caroline

Good times never seem so good

I’ve been inclined to believe it never would

 

Oh, Sweet Caroline

Good times never seem so good

I’ve been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..

 

After Puck finished the song he looked at Rachel who had a huge smile on her face and was clapping along with everyone else. Will got up and walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and a smile on his face.

 

“Well then Puck welcome to Glee.” Will told him and Puck went and sat down in the back but still kept his eyes on Rachel. If this was going to be the way to her heart again then this is where he would be.


	3. Need You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this

1x3

By lunchtime the next day it was all over school how Puck joined Glee and how he had threaten Quinn to leave Rachel Berry alone with what he used to threaten her with no one knew but they knew it was enough to get her to back off. It was also all over the school about how the new girl was friends with Rachel and how she was suppose to join the Cheer club but left it before she even started cause Quinn had thrown a slushy on her and Rachel.

 

The Glee club was having a easier time around school cause with Puck and MaKayla as part of the team they were not getting hit with the cold drink as much which was making them all the more happier but it had only been a day so they were just waiting for the next shoe to fall as they say.

 

Rachel was sitting at the Glee table with Kurt and Mac when Quinn came over with Santana Lopez and Britney Pierce. The table took one look at them and got fear in their eyes.

 

“Why are you guys here Fabray?” MaKayla asked with her eyes looking like she was ready to fight.

 

“Look you said if I got some friends to join the club then you would come back to the Cheerios so here they are.” Quinn said as she hated that she was forced to do this.

 

Santana and Brittany looked at Quinn and rolled their eyes. “Look we know you are a really good cheerleader and we need you on our team so for the team we are taking this hit to our reps besides how bad could it be if Puckerman is apart of it.” Santana said as she and Britney linked pinkies and walked away with Quinn following behind them.

 

Puck was standing in the locker room getting dressed after a run he took during lunch. Puck was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t noticed Finn Hudson come over to him.

 

“What the hell is your problem Puckerman?” Finn asked him trying to sound mad.

 

Puck did all he could not to laugh. “What are you talking about now Hudson? What bad thing have I done?”

 

“You threatening to out Quinn if she didn’t leave Glee club alone.” Finn said as he pulled his hand through his hair.

 

“Well she is hurting Rachel and I told everyone she is off limits so what do you suppose I do to protect Rach?” Puck asked as he rolled his eyes and then finished getting dressed so he could find Rachel and spend the rest of lunch with her.

 

“You have changed so much since this summer. I don’t know if I like it. You joined Glee and you stop being the badass that you have always been and now you protecting them. What the hell man.” Finn asked looking at Puck with a confused look on his face.

 

“Look my rep is still where I want it to be but this summer I had the best girl in my life and I let her get away because of assholes like you and Fabray now I am just trying to fix what I ruined and if the only way to fix it is to be in Glee then so be it.” Puck said as he slammed his locker shut and left the locker room leaving Finn just standing there.

 

Gina Corinthos was sitting outside having her lunch when she felt someone come up to her when she looked she saw it was Will Schuester.

 

“Hey Will.” Gina said to him as she made room for him on the bench she was sitting on. “I need to thank you. You saved Glee club and for doing that you have made a girl who is almost like my own very happy so thanks.” Gina said as she gave him a gentle smile.

 

“I am happy to do it. I should thank you as well. I have only just found out yesterday just how hard it has been for the Glee kids and I guess I should have known really but every since Mac came to this school and Glee they seem to be stopping so thank you so much for that.” Will told her.

 

“Well I’m happy to help but really you need to thank Mac cause she is the one getting them to stop. Well I need to get back to my office. I hope I see you around Will.” Gina said as she got up and walked away.

 

Will was left there just watching her walk away and he couldn’t get the thought out of his that maybe this time he just might get the girl of his dreams he just needs to find out if there is a guy in her life.

 

He was still trying to figure out who was MaKayla’s father cause she looks young enough to be his daughter but that can’t be cause Gina never would have left town without tell him about her right?

 

Puck was walking into the lunchroom when he spotted Rachel sitting with the Glee club and then he heard the Footballs call him over but he just ignored them and walked to the glee table and took a seat next to Rachel that was free and smiled when Rachel smiled at him and then went back to the talk she was having with Kurt and Mac.

 

Will was in his office with his door open when a women with shoulder length brown hair knocked. When Will looked he was shocked at who was standing there.

 

“Shelby Corcoran! What are you doing here?” Will said as he got out from behind his desk and walked up to her and gave her a hug.

 

“Hey Will. I needed to talk to you about something.” Shelby told him looking into his eyes.

 

When Will heard this he was surprise cause from the tone of her voice he knew it was serious. Will nods his head and points her to an empty chair and then shuts his door and then moves to sit next to her. “What’s going on Shelby?

 

Shelby didn’t know how to say so she figured she should just come right out with it. “Will remember our last night together about 16 years ago?”

 

Will nods his head. Of course he remembers it. He and Shelby had sex that night and then in the morning she was gone and he had never heard from her again till now. “Of course I remember that night. Why are you asking?”

 

“Well about 2 weeks after that night I found out I was pregnant. I didn’t know what to do but I did know I wasn’t ready to be a parent so with the help of my family I gave the baby up for adoption.” Shelby told Will who looked like he was going to be sick at this news.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? How the hell were you able to give my child away without my permission?” Will yelled mad at knowing he has a kid out there that doesn’t know about him cause Shelby felt it was to hard not tell him and give the kid up.

 

“I did what I thought was best for her.” Shelby said trying to get Will to understand.

 

“What was best for you not for our daughter who doesn’t even know that I would have wanted her!” Will yelled.

 

“I’m so sorry Will I know I should have told you but I can’t change the past. I wanted to meet her and I thought since you know her already you could help me with that.” Shelby told Will.

 

Will ripped his head up at that. “What do you mean I know her? Are you telling me that my daughter is in this school?”

 

Shelby nods her head yes. “Her name is Rachel Berry.”

 

When Will heard that he just stared at Shelby in shock cause not only does he know her but he teaches her and she is his lead singer in the glee club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think could Mac/Rachel be sisters? let me know when you R&R please


End file.
